The Asylum
by YouAreTheDreamer
Summary: Alice madness returns inspired fic.   You cannot break what is already broken, can't break her wonderland.


She pulled up the collar of her black trench coat as she descended down the stone flagged steps. Her black hair covering most of her eyes every now and then her beautiful amber eyes would be revealed, she swept the town center as brown rotting leaves dashed across the bare stones towards her black shoes. She turned her gaze to the clock tower where the loud ticking was echoing across the town. She worked his hands into his pockets, finding her old worn out hankey and twisting it around her twig like fingers, she inwardly groaned as she looked towards a group of local misfits content with destroying her beautiful wonderland, the place she had created inside her head. It was true her sanity was wasting away much like those before her but she was going to fight these demons, she was going to destroy those people...Demons who destroy her wonderland.

_ Lets go back to 2006. Lets go the ashes of her burnt down house_

Alice screamed, her eyes rolling into her head as strange men dressed in white bloodstained clothes pulled at her arms pulling her slowly towards the white van waiting for her. Three bodies where being pulled from the ashes of her house each one had a charred and black face their eyes milky and white, they stared hopelessly at the smokey sky.

_"Alice, what have you done?" _

The voice of her mother rang through her head as she kicked her legs out, her black hair flying around into her face catching in her mouth and eyes. The men tighted their grip and dragged her along the stone floor, her bare heels scratching at the skin pulling it away so blood gushed onto the bare stone. Feeling all her sanity and hope run from body she let herself fall limp into the mens arms as they flung her into the van, pulling belts tight around her arms. Alice, didnt even bother to fight it.

Feeling the van pull away from the smokey scene she pulled herself to the small window, leaning her forehead against the bloody bars she leant as far as she could and saw the iron gates baring the words "Rutledge Asylum" She inwardly groaned and flicked her face from side to side, it felt like her skull was breaking everything she knew was fading away.

_ "Go to your wonderland Alice..."_

_"I cant...Im trapped..."_

_"Go to your wonderland Alice."_

_"This isn't my wonderland...its burning..." _

She was forced into a dark room, with no windows just herself and the only thing to survive the fire her stuffed, patch work rabbit. She gripped onto it as if it was keeping her alice, she was tied down to the bed with belts as she tossed her head slightly from side to side. Her head was shaved close and her arm hung limp clutching the ear of her rabbit, to the doctors of the Asylum had tried many times to remove this rabbit from her right hand but the rabbit kept one part of Alice's mind sane. They could torture her as much as they pleased, they put holes in her head to drain her madness and blood leeches to drain away at her. Alice remained the same. Nothing could take the last part of her mind which was sane.

_"talk to me Alice..."_

_"I have to go save wonderland."_

_"Alice, wonderland is not real."_

_"I have to save wonderland!" _

She didnt fight, she didnt struggle against her bonds as she lay in her bed, her eyes staring blankly and her mouth hanging slightly open as she gripped her rabbits ear tightly. The only thing to survive the fire. She turned her gaze slowly towards her door the old doctor entered the room, his gaze swept the floor before lying on Alice his mouth twisted into a sly smile before approching the bed. He reached his hand out gently to try and take away the broken rabbit from her strong grip. Feeling her grip under his fingers the doctor pulled away sharply.

"A strong grip for a weak girl. When was the last time you ate, my dear?" he asked his gaze sweeping her face gently. Her green eyes turned to look slowly at him her eyes where sunken and bags hung low under her eyes. The doctor sighed slightly.

"Well my dear, I am . Now Alice, your parents and sister died in a fire correct?" Alice weakly nodded. "I shall help you forget. Our sessions start at 5pm sharp, I will have collect you." He turned his back on Alice, he walked with a slightly arched back as he approched the door he turned his gaze back to Alice who lay, still staring at nothing lost in her mind.

"That rabbit must mean a lot to you Alice, maybe taking it away from you will make you talk to us more." He said approching her again slowly. "We only want to help you Alice."

_No one can ever hurt you..or so they say... _

She perched herself on the white plastic chairs gazing around the waiting room, it was surprisingly clean compared to the rest of the Asylum. The asylum was splatted in blood Alice, had never really bothered about finding out where the blood had come from she thought maybe the people locked away in the Asylum had gotten so insane they had thrown hurt each other or themselves. Screams could be heard from the thick wooden door baring the white letters "Please wait to be called." Everyone went in but nobody came out, this didnt phase Alice she accepted her fate now. I mean with her family dead and her being the blame what did she have to live for?

"Alice." A voice said, making her jump almost. Gathering her thoughts she turned her gaze up to who was smiling down at her his smile was rather fake to Alice but of course it would be. "I am here for your meeting. Come with me."

Pulling herself up Alice glanced around the waiting room finally taking in the faces of the others sat around her. They whre pale and thin bloodshot eyes staring at her with almost jelous glints in their eyes. Without waiting for Alice, pulled her out the waiting room and into a different room. The door baring the white letters "Dr Agnus Bumpy."

Alice scanned the room. It wasnt white like the rest of the asylum it was a light brown colour, a large wood fire stood in the room behind his wooden desk which was filled with books of all sizes and shapes, a note pad and pen stood ready on a nearby table the pages where crisp and the pen sharp. Alice then noticed a chair which the Dr was moitioning her to sit on, nodding slightly Alice pulled herself onto the chair still watching the Dr through small eyes.

"Now Alice, I am Doctor Agnus Bumpy I hear you was in a great fire with your family. This fire killed your Mother, Farther and sister. Lets forget that shall we." Without nodding Alice felt her head start to swim, she fell backwards onto the seat shutting her eyes tight. "Now Alice, Tell me...about your wonderland"

_"Now where are you Alice?"_

_"I'm having tea...with a friend...It's different here..things have changed."_

_"Whats changed?"_

_"Its just...Different. The sky is blue and the flowers are growing, theres no demons or nightmares. No...No...Whats wrong rabbit? are you mad? Fire...No! I'm in hell!"_

_"Dont fight it Alice, let the new wonderland appear."_

_The beautiful water of the lake turned to ash and tar it groaned under the lilly pads weight as Alice and Rabbit floated along drinking tea. Blood poured from rabbits mouth as a wave of bloody water crashed over the lilly pad, screaming, Alice opened her eyes seeing detached limps floating towards her. Screaming she pulled herself onto the lilly pad again only to see Rabbit had dissappeared into the bloody tar. Hands emerged from the bloody tar reaching up to her face clawing at her face Alice screamed loudly trying to fight. _

closed his note pad staring at Alice with a glint in his eyes.

_You cannot break what is already broken..._


End file.
